Genitive (s)
by Amai Sora
Summary: Dengan melihat tampang Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura, orang masih percaya bahwa mereka seperti anak SMA lainnya. Tetapi tidak, mereka berdiri di dalam kereta untuk menjalankan sebuah tugas/ adventure of team seven wwww/ not high school fiction/ M for safe.
1. Chapter 1

Warning : Fanfic crime pertama, action pertama, silahkan dikritik agar saya lebih berkembang. AU, OOC, beberapa kata-kata yang agak blak-blakan, non baku dan kasar (bisa jadi) typo (s)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 1 : who is chikan?

.

.

.

Ada dua waktu saat semua gerbong kereta api selalu ramai. Pada pagi hari dan pada sore hari. Pada saat itu rata-rata penduduk Jepang yang tidak memiliki kendaraan pribadi akan memadati stasiun. Wanita, laki-laki, anak-anak, orangtua dan semua jenis umur dengan berbagai ciri-ciri. Mereka memilih kendaraan umum ini karena biayanya murah walaupun tidak irit waktu.

Waktu menujukkan pukul empat sore. Sudah bisa dilihat banyak orang-orang yang berdiri menunggu sampai kereta datang di hadapan mereka.

Termasuk kedua orang yang berbeda warna rambut ini, mereka juga berdiri di sana. "Sas, kau yakin kita gak butuh teropong?"

Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan, mengecek jam yang terlingkar manis di lengan kiri. "Kau kira kita akan melihat bintang, _Dobe_?" Tampak beberapa peluh keringat membasahi pelipisnya. Wow, walau ia tampak kepanasan seperti itu. Sasuke akan tetap terlihat _cool_. "Aku tidak menyangka. Menunggu kereta akan bosan seperti ini."

"Kau selalu bosan dengan apa pun tuh," terdengar nada ejekkan di kalimat Naruto. "Tapi, kau tampan sekali hari ini dengan seragam SMA Konoha High School."

"Cih, aku lebih suka seragam Sunna High School kalau boleh memilih."

"Oh, benarkah?" Naruto menyeringai sendiri ketika tatapannya berhenti pada punggung seorang gadis berseragam sama seperti mereka. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda. Sama seperti apa yang mereka lakukan tentunya. Sama-sama menunggu sampai kereta api tiba.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kereta tiba. Sang gadis yang memiliki rambut merah muda tadi masuk duluan ke dalam Kereta. Ada banyak kursi kosong sebenarnya sebab, penumpang baru saja keluar. Tetapi gadis itu lebih mengizinkan orang-orang yang masuk setelahnya menempati kursi-kursi itu.

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan memasang hetset pada salah satu telinganya. Tangannya terangkat memegang besi pada langit-langit kereta. Biasanya gadis SMA seusianya lebih suka membawa tas selempang dengan banyak gantungan kunci. Sementara gadis ini lebih suka membawa tas dukung berwarna coklat. Serta sepatu kets yang mendukung penampilannya yang kurang feminim.

"Menurutku, seharusnya Sakura berpenampilan sedikit feminim. Ia pasti akan terlihat cantik," ujar Sasuke saat ia dan Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam kereta pula. Mereka mengambil tempat sekitar 10 meter dari tempat Sakura berdiri.

"Kenapa kau peduli sekali dengan penampilannya?" Naruto bertanya meyakinkan apakah tidak ada maksud lain dari kalimatnya? "Aku yakin, ia cukup menarik perhatian para _chikan-chikan_ yang mesum itu."

"Ya, jika _chikan_ -nya adalah kau aku yakin 100 persen."

Sontak kedua pipi Naruto memerah. " _Teme_ ..."

Ketika kereta mulai berjalan, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah buku pelajaran. Membacanya dengan tenang dan sangat berkonsentrasi. Sementara Naruto hanya berdiri sambil mengawasi keadaan sekitar dengan seksama. Gerbong kereta sudah penuh diisi dengan jenis orang yang berbeda. Untuk berjalan ke arah toilet saja akan sangat mengganggu kenyamanan orang-orang yang berdiri.

Bagi Sakura, ia sebenarnya lebih suka kemana-mana menggunakan sepeda untuk perjalanan jarak dekat. Sementara jika ia akan berpergian dalam jarak jauh, ia lebih suka menggunakan bus atau _bluebird_. Baginya kereta sangat tidak nyaman, apalagi dalam keadaan ramai seperti ini. Banyak kasus yang sudah ia dengar dari cerita teman-teman dan juga di berita. Selain banyak copet dalam kereta api. Di sini juga ada banyak sekali manusia yang biasa disebut dengan _Chikan_. Yah, mereka adalah penjahat mesum yang banyak terdapat di tempat umum.

Baru saja memikirkan hal itu. Seseorang di belakangnya memepetkan dirinya ke badan belakang Sakura. Gadis itu masih bisa tenang. Tanpa ia menoleh sekalipun orang yang mencoba memepetnya itu pasti berjenis kelamin pria.

Perasaan gadis itu sudah merasa buruk, ketika pantatnya merasakan dorongan dari belakang. Apa yang ada di pikiran orang yang berada di belakangnya ini? Memanfaatkan situasi ramai seperti ini untuk memepet seorang gadis berseragam SMA. Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Ia sudah dari tadi menyadari keberadaan kedua rekannya itu.

Mata Sakura kontan melebar, ia yakin seseorang yang di belakangnya tadi baru saja meraba dadanya. Hei, soal menekan pantat masih bisa ia maklumi. Tetapi jika sudah berani berbuat lancang seperti ini.

"Aaaw! Apa yang kau lakukan bocah sialan?!"

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Pria di belakang Sakura berteriak karena baru saja kakinya diinjak gadis merah muda itu.

Sakura menoleh, mendapati pria berjas kantoran tengah memakinya. Astaga, ia salah sasaran. "Ah, maaf kan saya, Tuan." Sakura berbalik, dengan acuh ia membungkuk badan. "Tapi yang saya harapkan adalah menghajar orang INI!"

Pria yang berseragam kantoran tadi mundur selangkah melihat gadis SMA itu melayangkan salah satu pukulan pada pria yang bertopi, mengenakan _hoodie_ abu-abu dan bercelana jeans—yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hah, kau orang yang dapat menangkis serangan mendadakku selain Sasuke." Tangan Sakura terangkat akan menarik topi itu, namun sayang sekali gagal. Pria itu mundur mengakibatkan orang yang berada di belakang terhuyung mundur.

"Hei, apa-apaan kalian ini? Mencari masalah di tempat—aw! Kau juga, anak kurang ajar, beraninya melewati orangtua sepertiku dengan tidak sopan!"

"Maafkan dia, _Oyaji_." Sasuke melewati pria itu dengan santai—Naruto memang terkadang gegabah, membuat orang yang dilewatinya hampir terjerembab.

Pria ber- _hoodie_ itu sadar, selain Sakura. Ada dua anak SMA lagi yang akan mengejarnya. Mereka membelah orang-orang yang berdiri di sana—membuat jalannya berlari dengan egoisnya.

"Kemana petugas keamanan kereta? Tidak melihat apa anak SMA sedang bermain kejar-kejaran!"

"Ya ampun, kalian ini memangnya kenapa? Apa dia adalah copet?"

"Anak SMA memang rumit sekali—aw! Tolong perhatikan sekitarmu, bung! Ini tempat umum."

"Ck, dia lincah juga," komentar Naruto mengacuhkan protesan orang-orang yang ia lewati saat menuju tempat Sakura berdiri, pria _blonde_ itu sudah mencoba untuk meraih _hoodie_ yang digunakan pria bermasalah itu. Namun tak sampai-sampai. Sasuke sudah mencoba mengejarnya pula. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang dilewatkan. Melemparkan buku yang dipegangnya. Untung saja tidak terkena orang yang tidak berdosa.

"Kemana dia?" Tanya Sasuke ketika ia merasa sudah kehilangan jejak pria itu. Pasti ia bersembunyi di balik badan orang lain.

"Entahlah, akan kupastikan setelah kereta berhenti." Mata safirnya mengawasi setiap sudut kereta. Bahkan ia sudah berlari sampai ke gerbong sebelah. Entah sudah berapa gerbong ia lewati.  
"Lalu, dimana Sakura?"

"Dia masih di gerbong awal."

Sementara situasi Sakura saat ini: Ia memilih mencari pria itu lewat kaki-kaki orang dewasa. Merangkak dengan hati-hati agar orang-orang berdiri tidak menyadarinya. Jadi seperti ini keadaan di kereta. Terkadang jika ada _chikan_ yang menyerang anak SMA mereka akan tidak peduli karena situasi kereta yang terlalu padat, atau karena mereka sudah terlalu lelah. Hm, mungkin saja mereka sudah menyerahkan masalah ini pada pihak keamanan. Ck, cuek sekali.

Seharusnya jika ada yang mendapati perlakukan seksual di tempat umum seperti tadi. Orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya ikut mengejar orang itu. Inilah yang membuat Sakura benar-benar merasa miris melihat keadaan yang sebenarnya. Banyak sekali keluhan dari para wanita dengan keadaan _chikan_ di kantor keamanan. Mereka mengatakan bahwa para _chikan_ itu berani melakukan hal itu walau ada penumpang lain telah melihat mereka. Ketidakberdayaan korban membuat saksi takut untuk teriak. Wajah pelaku yang selalu ditutupi. Gerak gesitnya saat keluar dari dalam kereta api, serta aksi kotornya yang membuat korban melemah. Ada berapa banyak penjahat seperti itu setiap harinya di dalam kereta? Entahlah. Ketika salah satu sudah tertangkap. Mereka tidak akan membuka mulut siapa _chikan-chikan_ yang mereka ketahui.  
.

.

.  
Kereta berhenti pada stasiun selanjutnya. Lagi-lagi kekacauan timbul dengan diawali Naruto melompat untuk menerjang seseorang di ambang pintu kereta api.

Sasuke mengumpat. Tendangan Naruto tak sampai. Agaknya pria itu harus ikut fitnes rutin setiap malam.

Sebelum pria ber- _hoodie_ yang diyakini penjahat mesum tadi berdiri, Sasuke dengan segenap tenaga berlari di depan hadapannya. Meraih tangannya untuk mengunci pergerakannya. Tetapi rupanya pria itu lebih lincah darinya. Tangan yang sudah dipegang Sasuke tadi, diputarnya, membuat posisi mereka yang menjadi terbalik. Kini tangan Sasuke yang terkunci. Pria emo itu sempat melihat seringai mesumnya.

Naruto berdiri. Berlari akan menyerangnya untuk menyelamatkan tangan Sasuke. Ternyata pria itu punya rencana lain. Ia bergerak merubah posisi berada di belakang pria _emo_ itu sementara tangan Sasuke seolah terasa diperas. Saat Naruto beberapa langkah lagi akan sampai pada tempat mereka, pria itu mendorong Sasuke ke arah Naruto.  
"Sasuke kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tangan pria _emo_ itu terasa seperti kehilangan banyak darah akibat diperas. "Daripada kau mengkhawatirkanku. Lebih baik kau kejar saja dia."

Mata Naruto menyipit. Ia tahu ini tempat umum. Sedangkan posisi mereka adalah tontonan yang bagus untuk semua penumpang kereta yang berlalu lalang. Naruto menangkap Sasuke ke dalam pelukkannya. "Daripada kubiarkan kau jatuh dan muka mulusmu itu lecet."

Sasuke langsung menarik badannya. Menoleh ke belakang mencari jejak yang ternyata sudah menghilang. Sial, kenapa secepat itu.

.

.

.

"Huaaah. Aku gak mau lagi jadi korban _chikan_!"

Sasuke melipat tangan di depan dadanya sementara kedua bola matanya berputar bosan. Ekspresi _cool_ yang cukup menjengkelkan. Sangat berbeda dengan keadaan Naruto yang menjadi gusar sendiri. Si pirang sudah bolak balik membelikan gadis yang menangis itu berbagai macam jus favoritenya. Sudah menenangkannya dengan berbagai kata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi ia tetap saja menangis, meraung-raung seperti anak SD.

"Memangnya kau baru pertama kali dipegang-pegang seperti itu?"

"Sasuke!" Naruto memelototinya. Rekan satu kantornya itu memang selalu asal bicara. Menganggap enteng semua hal walau seberat gajah sekalipun.

"Terserah kalian mau bicara apa! Pokoknya aku tidak mau lagi menjadi umpan!"

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, Sakura- _chan_. Antara kita bertiga kan hanya kau sendiri yang wanita," Naruto menjawab perkataan itu dengan hati-hati. Walau begitu, rengekkan dari sang gadis tetap tidak mau berhenti.

Sakura mengambil salah satu jus kotak yang berada di atas meja lalu melemparkannya kepada Naruto—tentunya berhasil ditangkap dengan sangat bagus. "Kau ini bodoh ya! Kau kira pekerjaan itu mudah. Untuk pertama kalinya aku memakai rok anak SMA yang pendek seperti itu. Huaaaah..."

Sasuke mendesah panjang. Sudah lima belas menit ia berdiri di depan meja kerja Sakura. Sudah 15 menit ia menangis walau tanpa air mata. Untung saja kantor ini cukup kedap suara. Mereka akan ditertawakan para petugas lain karena tidak profesional menghadapi misi seperti ini. Ck, Sakura memang kekanakkan sekali. "Walau begitu, misi ini tidak bisa kita batalkan begitu saja. Kita sudah menerima setengah dari bonus yang ditawarkan dari gadis itu. Dan kau sendiri sudah memakainya untuk keperluan belanja pribadimu."

Sama seperti hal yang dilakukannya kepada Naruto, Sakura melempar satu kotak jus apel ke arah Sasuke. Cara seperti ini bukanlah hal yang bisa melukai pria yang penuh kegesitan seperti dirinya. "Aku kan belanja untuk makanan kita sehari-hari juga."

Naruto mendesah panjang. Sebenanya wajar saja sih Sakura tidak terima jadi umpan bagi _Chikan_ untuk tugas kali ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tugas ini untuk pertama kalinya mereka dapatkan dan bonusnya berkali-kali lipat dari gaji bulanan mereka. "Bagaimana kalau kita mencari umpan lain saja untuk misi kita?"

Sakura langsung berdiri mendengar itu. Ia sangat setuju siapapun umpannya asal jangan dirinya. "Suruh saja gadis yang menyukaimu itu. Yang bekerja di bagian management keuangan. Siapa namanya?"

"Maksudmu Hinata?" Naruto memicingkan matanya. "Dia anak orang kaya. Bisa-bisa aku yang masuk penjara kalau minta bantuannya."

"Kalian berdua ini bodoh atau apa sih?" ada satu urat yang menyembul merah di pelipis Sasuke. "Jangan menyangkutpautkan orang lain dalam tugas kita selagi kita masih bisa melakukannya. Lagipula memang inilah pekerjaan petugas keamanan kereta."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita lihat saja keadaan sekitar gerbong kereta api. Maksudku tidak perlu memakai umpan segala. Jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres kita langsung serang dan tangkap dia." Sakura langsung berseru semangat seolah ia sudah melupakan tangisan tanpa air mata barusan.

"Menurut laporan dari beberapa korban, korban tidak akan berteriak jika mendapati perlakukan dari _Chikan_. Lagipula orang di sekitar akan acuh tak acuh jika itu terjadi. Kita tidak akan tahu apa benar dia _chikan_ atau bukan," Naruto bersugesti.

"Naruto benar. Kita tidak akan tahu bahwa di dalam kereta benar ada _chikan_ yang melakukan pelecehan mesum atau tidak. Kebanyakan korban yang diincar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Salah satunya jalan kita memang tetap butuh umpan," tambah Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tidak mauuu." balas Sakura cepat. "Kalian lihat kan tadi. aku tidak bisa apa-apa saat dia memegang pantatku, memegang dadaku. Aku jadi kehilangan kendali."

Muka kedua pria itu mendadak bersemu mendengar pengakuan Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kurasa kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi." Sasuke menyeringai ke arah Naruto. Membuat pria itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. "Sakura, kau tidak perlu menjadi umpan kita sekarang, kau hanya butuh mendadani Naruto agar mirip wanita saja."

Mendengar itu cengiran Sakura berkembang. Sementara perumpamaan untuk Naruto seperti baru saja tertimpa besi setrika.

"Ide bagus, Sasuke!"

"A-apa yang benar saja?" Naruto melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau cukup cantik didandani menjadi wanita." Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. "Kau juga tidak rela kan, kalau Sakura dilecehkan seperti tadi?"

"A-aku?"

"Baiklah, pembagian tugas untuk besok adalah: Naruto sebagai wanita seksi umpan _chikan,_ sementara aku dan Sakura bagian penangkapan penjahat mesum itu."

Naruto tak bisa berkomentar lagi. Mukanya mengembung kesal, tapi ini mungkin yang terbaik _. "Awas saja, Sasuke. Jika ada kesempatan aku akan membalasmu,"_ ujarnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Sakura menenteng kantong plastik putih berisi jus-jus itu bersiap akan pulang ke flat mereka. Malam ini tugas mereka telah selesai. Dan tentunya mereka butuh istirahat. "Malam ini kita akan makan daging!"

.

.

.

[tbc]

* * *

Chikan adalah pelaku kejahatan seksual di tempat umum. Di Indonesia juga ada kok satu dua. Mereka memanfaatkan situasi jika si korban make baju seksi (salah cwenya juga kan?) dan kalo di kotaku, kami pernah mendapati kejadian seperti itu saat berada di pasar tradisional. Wah, bener-bener penjahat yang harus dibereskan. Sayangnya pada kenyataannya petugas tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya (mereka gak terlalu antusias jika menghadapi kasus ini, mereka malah menyalahkan korban) walau udah diberi sanksi tetap masih banyak aja chikan-chikan bermunculan. Sama ngerinya dengan pencopet dompet di tempat umum yak.

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Apakah fanfic ini pantas dilanjutkan?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Applied**

 **Warning : Kekerasan, action, bahasa blak-blakan, AU, OOC, typo (s).**

 **Genitive (s)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : The beauty of Naruto-kun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yamanaka Ino melangkahkan kaki dengan sedikit tergesa pagi ini. Seragam sekolah yang ia kenakkan ditutup dengan sebuah jaket musim dingin berwarna merah dan putih pada kedua lengannya, jarang sekali ia harus masuk ke dalam kantor kepolisian kereta pada jam sekolah sedang berlangsung. Ia melewati beberapa _cleaning service_ yang membungkuk patuh memberi hormat.

Anggun, cantik dan feminim—Tiga kata tersebut adalah perwakilan dari penampilan seorang anak pimpinan dari perusahaan stasiun kereta api ini.

"Selamat pagi, maaf mendadak masuk ke ruangan kalian." Ino memberi salam hangat sebelum ia menutup kembali pintu kantor keamanan dengan perlahan. Sopan adalah sikap yang harus ia tunjukkan sebagai seorang anak penguasa yang berpendidikan. Jika tidak, orang pasti akan memanggilnya ratu angkuh dan cerewet.

"Selamat pagi, Yamanaka- _san_ ," Sakura yang menyadari pertama langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membungkuk hormat.

Sementara dua pasang mata lainnya hanya menatap acuh, ini jam sebelas siang. Seharusnya bocah itu berada di sekolah. Sasuke pernah melihatnya sekali-dua kali di dalam tabloid edisi remaja. Tetapi, tidak bagi Naruto. Ia sepertinya salah ruangan. Mungkin bocah ini sedang tersesat dan ingin meminta bantuan?

"Aku yakin kalian sudah tahu aku, kan?" Ino mengambil salah satu kursi. Baru ketemu ternyata ia kelewat percaya diri.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar karena kursi itu adalah miliknya. "Jadi, ada sesuatu yang membuat anda kemari?"

Beberapa detik Ino menatap Sasuke, dalam pandangan Ino pria itu seperti memiliki wajah sama halnya dengan kumpulan balok es. Siapa yang merekrut pria itu untuk bekerja di perusahaan ini?

"Baiklah, sepertinya kalian tidak suka dengan basa-basi. Dan aku juga harus segera ke sekolah dalam waktu 10 menit lagi, karena sekarang aku sedang dalam jam istirahat makanya aku bisa kemari."

Jadi, setelah penjelasan itu, siapa duluan yang sudah berbasa-basi? Naruto menyesal tidak berkomentar. Detik ini ia baru sadar ternyata itu putri pimpinan.

"Ngomong-ngomong hanya kalian bertiga saja yang bertugas di stasiun Konoha?" Ino membuka suara lagi.

Sasuke dan Naruto hanya saling adu pandang. Memang benar, hanya mereka yang sudah beberapa bulan ke belakang bekerja bersama di sini. Sementara Sakura malah sempat-sempatnya meneliti tas dan sepatu bermerk yang dipakainya.

"Aku mendapati beberapa keluhan di sekolah. Teman-temanku bilang bahwa ayahku tidak pantas menjabat sebagai pimpinan di perusahaan. Kalian tahu kenapa?" Ino menunggu respon mereka. Sayang sekali, mereka bertiga tidak dapat jawabannya. Hah, sudah Ino duga. "Mereka bilang bahwa petugas keamanan kereta tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan penumpang wanita."

"Memangnya apa yang sudah terjadi?" Naruto sudah tidak sabar mendengar inti ceritanya. "Bukankah tiap penumpang sudah dipastikan untuk tidak membawa senjata tajam sebelum memasukki pintu kereta."

"Sekarang aku tidak membicarakan tentang pencopet atau tukang menyeset tas orang. Apa kalian tidak tahu bahwa ada banyak _chikan_ di dalam kereta?"

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu, kami sempat mendapat laporan seperti itu. Tapi, ketika kami sudah terjun langsung dalam gerbong. Tidak ada satu keributan yang terjadi," Sasuke merespon tanpa menatap Ino. Ia lebih suka bermain dengan ponsel layar sentuhnya.

Ino berusaha mengabaikan sikap acuh Sasuke. Apa ia kurang cantik dan kaya untuk disegani? Dasar pria rendahan.

Lupakan amarahnya untuk saat ini. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah ia datang jauh-jauh kemari untuk membahas masalah _chikan_.

"Benar, lagipula kamera sisi tv selalu aktif dua puluh empat jam. Dan bagian para pengawasan kamera tidak pernah melapor pada kami," Sakura menimpali.

Ino tampak berpikir. "Tetapi, setiap harinya teman-temanku selalu menyalahkanku. Mereka bilang transportasi kereta terlalu berbahaya. Pokoknya banyak sekali protesan yang masuk di lokerku, di media sosial, di koran sekolah. Aku hampir gila mendapati itu." Ino memegangi kepalanya yang serasa kapan saja bisa tumbang. "Aku tidak berbohong. Aku rasa mereka juga tidak mengada-ada."

"Mungkin, saat kejadian, mereka seperti kehilangan kesadaran, sehingga mereka tidak berani melapor langsung kepada petugas," Naruto berpendapat.

"Maka dari itu, kami tidak pernah tahu ada masalah ini. Maafkan kami, kami benar-benar menyesal." Sakura menimpali dengan mimik serius.

Ino kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Bodoh, mengapa beberapa detik yang lalu ia malah curhat dan terlihat seperti remaja SMA kaya raya yang menyedihkan. "Sebenarnya ini salah kalian juga sih! Kalian tidak perhatian kepada penumpang!"

Sasuke mendesah, padahal beberapa detik yang lalu gadis itu cukup lembut. Mungkin baru sadar bahwa ia punya wewenang. "Baiklah, untuk ke depan kami akan lebih siaga."

Sebagai anak pimpinan, tentunya tidak akan menarik jika menyuruh mereka menyelesaikan kasus tanpa sebuah imbalan. "Tentunya, aku punya bonus untuk kalian." Ino menyeringai. Selembar cek ia taruh di atas meja. "Ini baru setengahnya, setengah lagi jika tugas kalian sudah selesai." Ino berdiri dari duduknya. Ia yakin, jam pelajaran selanjutnya di sekolah sudah akan dimulai. Sementara limosin sudah menuggunya di parkiran depan. "Aku yakin, kalian bisa mengatasi ini karena aku sudah membaca latar belakang kalian sebelumnya. Kalian orang yang hebat-hebat. Yamato- _san_ tidak salah merekrut kalian ke Konoha. Kalau begitu, _good luck_ , ya?" sebuah senyuman pengharapan tergambar di wajah gadis berambut pirang itu.

.

.

.

Untuk hari ini, Naruto benar-benar menyesal karena bekerja di kepolisian kereta. Seharusnya ia turuti saja apa mau kedua orang tuanya mengurus rumah pelatihan pasukkan ninja yang cukup terkenal di kota Jepang ini. Ia berpikir, dengan menjalani semua itu, akan membuat tubuhnya menjadi tersiksa dan tidak terawat.

Dan setelah memutuskan untuk bergabung di salah satu perusahaan yang berada di bawah kekuasan pemerintah ini, ia harus melakukan hal-hal yang di luar pemikiran normal; Menjadi seorang wanita.

"Hm ... sepertinya lipstik ungu muda sangat cocok untukmu." Sakura tersenyum lebar. Senyum itu benar-benar tidak menyenangkan untuk dipandang pada detik ini.

Naruto tidak habis pikir, mengapa wanita tidak risih memoleskan lipstik lengket berbau buah itu di atas bibir mereka. "Apa kita harus melakukan ini, Sakura- _chan_? Apa tidak ada jalan lain?" Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto memasang wajah memelas dan berharap ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. tapi, ini salah satunya jalan." Alis Sakura bertaut merasa sedikit menyesal. "Hm, aku berjanji, besok Sasuke yang mendapati giliran sepertimu!" Sakura mengedipkan salah satu matanya sebagai tanda sebuah perjanjian. Kemudian Sakura mengambil sebuah wig berwarna sama dengan rambut Naruto. Ia meletakkan wig itu ke atas kepalanya. "Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu, Naruto. Kau tidak perlu takut."

Walau kata-kata Sakura sedikit menghiburnya. Tetapi, bisakah gadis itu tidak mengeluarkan tawa disela-sela kalimatnya? "Terimakasih sebelumnya."

"Baiklah, selesai! Apakah aku boleh mengambil foto bersamamu?"

"Tidaak!"

.

.

.

Kening Ino berkerut sementara matanya bergerak-gerak membaca _headline_ di majalah Konoha High School. Ia tidak berniat sedikitpun memasukkan semua kata itu ke dalam hati. Sebagai murid yang berada di jajaran kelas S. Demi Tuhan, ia harus menjaga diri agar seanggun-anggunnya.

 **Kereta Api Sudah Tidak Aman Lagi. Apakah Putri Pimpinan Akan Melindungi Teman-Temannya?**

Ah, benar juga. Berita yang seperti ini hanya terbit di dalam area sekolah. Seharusnya ketiga petugas keamanan itu dibagikan saja majalah Konoha High School ini biar tahu apa yang menjadi masalahnya.

 **Konoha High School –** _Kedengarannya sepele, tetapi siapapun juga akan merasa terancam untuk berangkat ke sekolah jika harus menggunakan fasilitas transportasi kereta api. Putri pimpinan perusahaan kereta api tentu tidak akan merasa mendapati ancaman seperti ini, karena ia tidak perlu menggunakan transportasi itu. Apakah ia peduli dengan teman-teman sekolahnya atau duduk bersandar saja pada sofa limosin?_

Yang jadi masalahnya adalah sofa limosin yang jelas-jelas tertulis di sana. Cih, apakah besok lebih baik ia menggunakan mobil kijang saja atau bila perlu sepeda ontel? Ino memutar bola matanya. Berita seperti ini tak sekedar sebagai permohonan bantuan dari ancaman mereka. Seharusnya mereka semua meminta secara baik-baik untuk keamanan semua pelajar.

Lupakan soal membaca. Dengan sekali remasan, majalah sekolah itu sudah tidak utuh seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa kita perlu mencari orang yang menulis artikel tentangmu?"

Ah, Ino lupa bahwa Matsuri berada di belakangnya—teman satu kelasnya sendiri itu pasti sejak tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. "Tidak perlu. Lagipula aku sudah memerintahkan petugas keamanan di sana. Lihat saja mereka yang menulis ini, akan malu sendiri jadinya."

"Kau tidak mengancam petugas keamanan itu untuk memecatnya jika misi mereka gagal, kan?"

Ino terbayang pada wajah Sasuke. Pria itu cukup tampan dan membuat emosinya tidak bisa meledak-ledak. "Awalnya sih, begitu. Tapi, aku mau lihat dulu sampai akhir bulan ini. Berhasil atau tidaknya." Dengan acuh, Ino melempar remasan majalah itu ke dalam kotak sampah yang berada di sisi sofanya.

"Aku harap mereka bisa membantu, " ujar Matsuri.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak mengerti dengan tatapan Sasuke semenjak mereka duduk bersama di ruangan ini. Pria itu ingin berkomentar sepertinya. Tetapi belum menemukan kalimat yang tepat. Belum lagi Sakura entah pergi kemana sehingga tidak bisa menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga siang. Masih ada waktu untuk beristirahat sampai stasiun kereta mulai dipadatkan oleh lalu lalang orang-orang. Dan akhirnya, Naruto bisa bernapas lega ketika Sakura membuka pintu ruangan membuang kesunyian di ruangan ini.

"Maaf ya aku lama. Aku belikan kalian jus. Apa kalian haus?" Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arah meja kerja mereka berdua. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan beberapa kotak jus dari kontong plastik itu.

"Terimakasih, Sakura- _chan_." Naruto mengambil sekotak jus jeruk yang berada di atas meja lalu segera meminumnya.

"Bagaimana Sasuke, apakah aku berbakat sebagai penata rias?" Sakura benar-benar penasaran bagaimana pendapat Sasuke atas kerja kerasnya merubah diri Naruto.

Kembali Sasuke menatap ke arah Naruto, dari ujung rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir dua itu, sampai ke ujung sepatu ketsnya yang berhak datar setinggi tiga senti. "Kurasa orang tidak akan mengira ia adalah pria."

Wajah Naruto kontan memerah. "Aku harap tidak ada seorang pun yang mengenaliku nanti." Sungguh hal yang memalukan jika salah satu murid di pelatihan rumah ninja Uzumaki mengenalinya. Mereka pasti mengira Naruto sudah frustasi mengelola usaha keluarga dan berpindah profesi menjadi seorang waria.

"Tenang saja, Naruto." Sakura hanya meyakinkan. "Tiga guratan kumismu tidak mengganggu penampilanmu _kok_."

"Sebenarnya ... aku heran, apa yang kau taruh di dalam dada dan bokong Naruto." Sasuke berkomentar lagi tanpa malu-malu.

Sakura hampir saja menyemburkan jus yang baru saja akan ia teguk. Jadi, ini yang ada di pikiran Sasuke dari tadi. "Tentu saja rahasia. Ha ha ha." Tangannya menyeka satu garis air jus yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. "Kau boleh memastikannya sendiri dari balik seragam baju Naruto."

Kali ini Naruto yang tersedak oleh jus jeruknya. Ia melirik ke bagian dadanya yang benar-benar sedikit terasa aneh.

Demi tugas Naruto, percayalah ini hanya demi tugas. Dengan berpikir secara profesional, ia bisa mendepak rasa gugup dan amarahnya terhadap ejekkan murahan Sasuke. "Apa kau penasaran, Sasuke?" Seringai Naruto terasa sedikit menakutkan. "Apa kau mau memegangnya?"

Wajah Sasuke kontan memerah. Ia tercekat tidak bisa berkata apapun untuk memakinya. Sialan Naruto.

"Jangan menggodanya, Naruto." Setelah puas tertawa melihat adegan kedua pria di hadapannya itu, Sakura baru membuka suara. "Kalau dia benar-benar menginginkanmu, kau juga yang susah, kan?"

.

.

.  
Seperti halnya kemarin. Ketika kereta jam empat berhenti di stasiun Konoha, semua orang berbondong masuk ke dalamnya.

Kini posisi Sakura kemarin sudah digantikan oleh Naruto. Pria itu dengan canggungnya berdiri tidak jauh dari kedua rekannya. Sementara Sakura sengaja menggunakan topi rajut untuk menutupi rambut merah mudanya yang sangat mencolok. Mungkin saja pria mesum kemarin dapat mengenalinya jika ia tidak menutupi kepala.

Sudah lima menit kereta berjalan, belum ada tercium bau _chikan_ di sini. Kalaupun ia tidak tertarik dengan Naruto, kali-kali saja ada korban lain yang terserang.

Sasuke dengan topi hitamnya terus mengawasi situasi dalam kereta ini. Tujuan kereta untuk hari ini yaitu dari stasiun Konoha ke stasiun Kirigakure. Jarak waktu tempuh yg dibutuhkan sekitar 25 menit saja. Tidak terasa sudah hampir dua puluh menit mereka berdiri di sana. Sekitar beberapa menit lagi kereta akan tiba.

Mungkinkah _chikan_ itu tidak keluar hari ini? Disaat jam padat murid-murid SMA pulang sekolah?

Kereta berhenti pada stasiun berikutnya. Satu persatu penumpang keluar sampai gerbong kosong dan kemudian diisi dengan penumpang yang baru. Ketiga penyelidik ini pun sudah keluar tanpa melakukan apa pun. Rasanya ada yang kurang jika titik terang belum didapat juga.

"Aku rasa, kita perlu memeriksa semua gerbong kereta di jam padat secara bersamaan. Belum tentu mereka hanya berada di satu gerbong saja." Sakura memberi usul ketika mereka bertiga sudah berkumpul lagi.

"Ada banyak jurusan tujuan untuk keberangkatan berikutnya. Kita tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana." Naruto menimpali.

"Apa gadis itu tidak mengerahkan pada petugas yang lain?" Sasuke mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Aku rasa tidak." Sakura menopang dagunya. "Kita hanya butuh menangkap beberapa orang. Lalu meminta kesaksian dan mencari tahu ia punya teman komplotan."

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau untuk selanjutnya kita cek yang dari Kirigakure menuju ke Tokyo dulu? Itu hanya membutuhkan waktu dua puluh menit perjalanan juga. Mungkin setelahnya kita baru kembali lagi ke Konoha." Naruto memberi saran yang disertai anggukkan kedua rekannya.

.

.

.

Jam enam sudah terlewati. Bolak-balik dari stasiun Kirigakure lalu kembali lagi ke Konoha, sempat mampir juga ke Tokyo beberapa saat ternyata cukup menguras tenaga. Para penumpang sudah tidak seramai saat jam sibuk tadi. Tingkat kejahatan pada jam enam tidak setinggi jam sibuk. Dengan begini sisi tv dapat menggantikan lagi tugas mereka.

Kesimpulannya, hari ini tidak ada hasil sedikit pun.

"Mungkin si _chikan_ sudah dapat mencium bau kita." Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke salah satu kursi di ruang tunggu kereta. Kakinya sudah tidak dapat lagi berdiri di dalam kereta. Entahlah, ia merasa dengan mengenakan rok tidak banyak mengeluarkan keringat. Mungkin ini salah satu keuntungan menjadi wanita.

"Mungkin juga dia sudah merinding melihat tampilanmu." Lagi-lagi Sasuke menggodanya. "Hei, Sakura. Parfum apa yang kau semprotkan ke tubuh Naruto? Dari tadi tidak hilang-hilang."

Salah satu sudut bibir Sakura berkedut melihat mereka mulai saling adu mata dengan sengitnya. Harus Sasuke ketahui, parfum yang digunakan Sakura adalah parfum merk terkenal KW 4. Itu saja sebenarnya sudah cukup mahal. Soalnya ia membelinya mendadak di toko swalayan terdekat. "Hah, kalian ini. Aku lapar, apa sebaiknya kita tidak makan dulu saja?"

"Ide bagus, Sakura- _chan!_ "

Baru saja mereka bertiga akan melangkah bergerak menuju ke pintu depan—seorang gadis menyita perhatian mereka. Gadis biasa berseragam Konoha High School dengan posisi duduk menunduk. Bahunya bergetar. Sesekali ia menyeka sesuatu ke arah matanya. Di sampingnya ada sekotak tisu dan juga sebuah botol air mineral.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sakura lebih dulu menghampiri gadis itu. Walaupun kini ia tidak menggunakan seragam petugas. Ini masih termasuk jam kerja. "Maaf, apakah sudah terjadi sesuatu padamu? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Sakura ketika ia sudah berada di hadapan gadis SMA itu.

Sebelum ia mengangkat wajahnya. Gadis itu menyeka air matanya terlebih dahulu dengan menggunakan tisu. Walau Sakura sudah melihat muka sembabnya, jawaban yang didapat hanyalah sebuah gelengan pelan. Mungkin saja ia baru putus dengan pacarnya di stasiun kereta ini, atau malah sudah ditinggalkan seorang pergi seperti kejadian di sinetron-sinetron.

Dan ternyata Sakura masih penasaran. Kedua alasan di atas cukup tidak masuk akal untuk saat ini. "Kalau kau merasa kurang baik untuk mengatakannya tidak apa-apa. Tapi, aku adalah petugas keamanan di sini. Melihat ada seorang anak SMA yang menangis di tempat umum cukup mengganggu penumpang yang lainnya."

"Maafkan aku ..." akhirnya gadis itu membuka suara dengan terbata karena ia masih menahan tangisannya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak menggali masalah pribadi orang. Bawa saja dia ke ruangan. Mungkin di sana dia baru akan cerita." Sasuke yang baru datang mendekat langsung berkomentar.

Gadis itu malah menggeleng lagi. "Tidak perlu. Aku akan segera pulang." Ia segera mengemasi barang bawaannya. Memasukkan tisunya ke dalam tas beserta botol air mineralnya.

Tadinya Sakura kecewa karena gadis itu tidak memberikan alasan apa pun. Kali-kali saja ia bertemu dengan _chikan_ dan memberikan sedikit informasi. Sayang sekali ternyata tidak.

Akhirnya gadis itu keluar dari stasiun menuju ke jalan raya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikiran Sakura. Ia benar-benar merasa penasaran.

.

.

.

Pagi berikutnya merupakan hari ketiga untuk pemburuan _chikan._ Diawali dengan kepadatan lalu lalang orang yang berseliweran mengantri, duduk, membaca koran atau bahkan sedang mendengarkan musik. Semuanya tampak normal saja.

Tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan seperti ada seseorang yang terdeteksi membawa bom rakitan atau pisau kecil yang biasa digunakan untuk mengupas apel. Bahkan gunting kuku saja harus mereka keluarkan dari dalam tas jika harus menggunakan transportasi kereta untuk sekarang ini. Mulai sekarang, peraturan kereta api semakin ketat saja. Ini semua demi keselamatan para penumpang dan kesejatheraan bersama.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Sakura sudah menempelkan sebuah kertas di papan pengumuman yang berisi:

 **Untuk penumpang wanita. Pakailah pakaian yang sopan. Lindungi diri anda sendiri sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Bila ada masalah sekecil apa pun, silahkan lapor ke kantor pengamanan.**

Sakura berharap dengan peringatan tersebut dapat mengurangnya tingkat kejahatan mesum di sini. Setelah ia selesai menempelkan beberapa kertas di papan tersebut, rencananya ia akan kembali ke kantor lagi untuk menyelesaikan laporan. Tetapi niatnya terurungkan karena ia merasa ada seorang gadis yang menunggunya dari tadi—yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Sakura menoleh, ternyata memang benar ada seseorang di sana. Gadis itu membungkuk sebagai sapaan selamat pagi sebelum membuka suara. "Namaku adalah Moegi. Apa kau masih mengingatku?"

Kalau tidak salah, ia adalah gadis yang menangis kemarin. "Hallo, senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Beberapa detik Moegi tampak ragu untuk berbicara. Tetapi kelihatannya ia berusaha untuk mengatakan apa keinginannya. "Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan."

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau katakan." Sakura sudah seramah mungkin, memancing keberanian gadis itu untuk mengungkapkan apa yang terjadi.

"Sepertinya sia-sia saja menempelkan pengumuman seperti itu."

Sakura menoleh sesaat pada kertas pengumuman di belakangnya. "Memangnya kenapa? Itu kan bagus untuk menjaga keamanan sendiri."

Ia menggeleng. "Aku selalu berpakaian sopan. Tapi, masih saja dijahili mereka."

"Me-mereka, siapa?"

"Salah satu dari mereka bersekolah di Konoha High School." beritahu Moegi apa adanya. "Aku tahu ini bukan tugasmu, tapi jika kau benar bisa membantuku. Datang saja ke sekolah kami dan temukan dia."

Sakura langsung memegang kedua bahu gadis itu. Ia harus memberikan informasi yang lengkap untuknya. "Apa kau tahu jelas siapa dia?"

Sayang sekali, Moegi hanya bisa menggeleng. Bibirnya bergetar untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. Seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan ini daripada ia mendapatkan masalah yang lebih besar lagi.

 _Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh._ Moegi merutukki dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu melakukan ini. "Maafkan aku ... aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Moegi menyentak tangan Sakura. Ia meloloskan diri dari cengkraman wanita itu dan segera berlari dari hadapannya.

Sakura tidak bisa mengejar gadis itu. Ia menghilang begitu saja di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang berdiri dengan gerak gesitnya. Kalau ia takut, kenapa ia memberitahu? Harusnya kalau sudah ingin memberitahu, kenapa tidak memberikan laporan secara detail? Kalau memang ada seorang siswa SMA yang melakukan ini. Demi tugas, mungkin tindakan selanjutnya akan terjun langung ke Konoha High School.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[tsudzuku]**

* * *

(A/N)

Maafkan saya karena pairing fanfic ini bukanlah SasuSaku.

SasuSaku di sini hanyalah sahabat yang saling mengejek, mendukung dan adu mulut. Lebih dari itu, saya gak bisa mendalami perasaan Sasuke ke Sakura. Maafkan saya sekali lagi.

Ah, makasih ya buat pereview kemarin. Dan yaaah, saya tahu sih, fik ini aneh bin ajaib (?) gak nyangka ya ada yang mau baca... keh keh keh keh (ketawa ala monster) xD

Review pweaseee.


End file.
